Finding Family
by MeMe00190
Summary: Is kensi and Deek's relationship more than just partners? That theory is tested when one of their own goes missing and they take all repercussions to be able to get them back. Plz rate and review :)


**This is my first fic about the relationship between Kensi and Deeks. Hope you enjoy! **

Working with Deeks, is very difficult. Though through our witty conversations and profound hate for each other we love what we do and who were with. We both constantly try to make the other feel bad, but really, it's just our own "partner" language to show each other we really care. We can tell something's up when either one of us aren't trying to mess the other up. I'm sure that Sam and Callen have their own thing.

Though the events that unrolled these past few days has quieted everyone, even Deeks.

It was just a normal day, I got into work early like almost every morning now. The reason I come in early isn't to be the first to catch the worm or bad guy in this case. It's that once in a month chance that Deeks comes into work early. Whenever he comes into work early either means he pissed off Hetty and is hoping to regain some dignity. Or the second option which is my favorite. He'll show up to work early, in wrinkled clothes from the day before, after two years I caught on from those subtle little hints I take too seriously. Those nights he hooks up with some poor girl, forgets her name in the morning and takes a break for it before she wakes up.

This morning I got lucky.

"What are you looking at"? Deeks asked me while I couldn't resist from staring. He did look quite unprofessional, though really Deeks was never professional.

"Just your appearance, did you lose your keys again"? I couldn't resist, I had to say something funny

'Some day, it may not be this day. But some day I guarantee I shall bring my wrath upon you" Deeks said all content he made a somewhat smart comment. He sat down into this chair with the glory of winning.

"You sound like a poorly written superhero comic character, anyways who was she"? Doubtful that I'll know, but it's worth a shot.

"Oh, you know me soo well" Deeks is still trying to regain any piece of his dignity, and failing.

"Too well, If I say so myself" Before I could continue about the probable yoga instructor who's name is unknown to both me and Deeks, we get interrupted by Eric.

Eric signals us to follow him, which was a little weird because his tune-of-the-day never gets forgotten. We both look at each other a little shocked, this can't be good. This has never happened before, clearly its extremely important.

...

"Where the hell did he go"? Is the one main question that everyone had after the debriefing.

Sam was already in the debriefing room, but Callen was not. Sam would not just appear without his partner. Something is really wrong, Callen just doesn't disappear without notice. He has no one to go to, no wife, no kids. It isn't unusual that none of us have a family, that's just the job. Sam got lucky, though it's hard from what we've been told.

Hetty came into the debriefing room moments later, clearly looking upset. If Hetty is showing emotion then you know something is really wrong. Not to mention Eric is still in his train pyjamas.

Hetty explained that Sam went to Callen's apartment to find it a mess and Callen gone. There was a note saying "You took something we favoured, now we take something you favour most".

Callen is missing and there's a note saying they took Callen. Of course they wouldn't have been so kind to leave us there names, nothing is that simple. Hetty suspects it's a group of terrorists who Sam and Callen killed their leader in attempt to save a nuclear bomb to go off in the city and killing millions. Just a regular day in the life of an NCIS agent. Hetty ordered me and Deeks to circle around the warehouse were the bomb was last week if we see anything we have to report it right away. Of course there was another catch, the warehouse was a two hour drive away. More car time with Deeks, why not?

Having an agent of our own missing is heartbreaking as it is, but when it's a member of your own family, it's taken very seriously. All you can think about is, will he survive this time, will this be his last mission? You try and block these thoughts and think positively, I think to myself _**I bet Callen already has those sorry asses on their butt**_. But I know I'm wrong, I know Callen's in trouble.

On the way to the car, Deeks and I didn't rock paper scissors for the keys, like usual. He just gave me the keys and we were on our way, together.

**Comment if you want further chapters! Have a nice day **


End file.
